Glitter
by homeslice-of-a-homegirl
Summary: She showed up at his door soaking wet, bruised, and covered in glitter. He stared at her in amusement and slight disbelief. Her showing up in various forms of dishevelment was quickly becoming a habit more than an occasional occurrence. He was more surprised that she rang the bell after all she had a key. It was her home as well.


She showed up at his door soaking wet, bruised, and covered in glitter. He stared at her in amusement and slight disbelief. Her showing up in various forms of dishevelment was quickly becoming a habit more than an occasional occurrence. He was more surprised that she rang the bell after all she had a key. It was her home as well.

"What happened to you?" He sneered with a condescending drawl eyeing her up from head to toe, "Get into a fight with Edward Cullen?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes, "Shut up Malfoy and let me in."

"Where are your keys?" He asked making her stand out there just a second longer much to her annoyance.

"At my parents I apparated straight here I'll go back and get it later now move," she demanded reaching out to push him out of the way.

He backed up giving her wide berth letting her in. Last thing he wanted was for her to get any ideas and get any of that glitter on him. He grabbed one of the towels he had recently been keeping by their door for this reason and threw it at her face. She caught… barely before it slapped her in the face. She glared at him her cheeks as red as the curly mess of hair on her head. He knew from experience the angrier she got that flush of red would spread to the rest of her body.

"You're a prat you know that right," She gritted out rubbing the dry towel over her face.

"And you're a bloody glittery mess," he responded not the least bit perturbed by her insult, "try not to get any glitter on the floor it took weeks to get the paint you come home in last time out of the carpet if you recall."

She stuck her tongue out at him before making her way to the bathroom. He watched as she dried herself mostly. She made a big show of taking off her shirt and shaking the glitter on to the floor her eyes daring him to say anything. He shrugged she would be the one cleaning it anyway. Rule number one of the house you make the mess you clean it. Her rule, one she quickly regretted because one thing Draco Malfoy didn't do was make a mess.

But that was beside the point because right now he was only paying attention to her tits. She was braless as usual. Her perky breast jiggled with each movement she made. He wished he had known how fiery the little witch could be when he first laid eyes on her. But back then he was a bigger prat and wouldn't have recognized her for the gem she is. Back then he was too much like his father and she was in love with Harry Potter. He was glad she got over that obsession. She was a wizard's wet dream. He could watch her for days.

"How do you even know about Edward Cullen?" She asked over her shoulder as she stripped off the rest of her clothes. She turned the water on for the shower. Ginny Weasley was still an enigma after a year of dating. Standing in his bathroom naked, her creamy skin covered in glitter and freckles, and she wanted to know how he knew about Edward Cullen. He wanted to know who bruised her up the glitter was secondary.

"I read one of those trash muggle novels you insist on leaving in bathroom while I was on the loo." He almost didn't admit that. Almost. But he couldn't think of any other way out of explaining that. He honestly wouldn't have read it if he remembered his own book. Nor did he feel the need to discuss his need for a book when he was on the loo. A man is entitled to some private time. She popped her head out the shower and was currently watching him with an eyebrow raised in disbelief. He could tell she had more questions and he didn't feel like answering any more on the subject of twilight. A rubbish muggle fantasy book that had no idea about what a real vampire looked like and none of the ones he ever encountered had ever sparkled. But that was neither here nor there.

"Who bruised you?" He asked quickly to change the subject.

"Long story," she groaned, "Let's just say Ron won't be coming within fifty feet of me for a while."

He smirked at the thought of her harming her brother. He would pay to see that. Hell he knew a few other people who would also pay. He watched her wet form through the glass of the shower feeling his erection growing harder. He was hard since the minute he opened the door honestly. He stripped off his clothes. He should have joined her by now.

"What did he do now?" He asked stepping in the shower behind her. Knowing Ron he was probably going on about the two of them again. He still hasn't gotten over the fact that Draco Malfoy was banging his sister. Ron had a way of getting under Ginny's skin better than anyone he knew. It was fun watching her beat him down though.

He pulled her wet body that was now glitter free against his hard body. She signed and turned in his grip to face him. Cupping his face in her hands she stood on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He deepens the kiss savoring the taste of her. She was the fire that warmed the ice in his soul. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her heat. After the war he never dreamed he would ever have anything in his life worth living for. She was a gift and he was still trying to process what he did to deserve her.

"I don't want to talk about it," She replied huskily her fingers wrapping around his engorged member. "I want to play with this instead."

He groaned as she dropped to she dropped to her knees taking him into her searing mouth. "You little minx," he grounded out gripping her wet hair.

He watched as she took him deeper into her mouth. Her lush lips wrapped around his girth her eyes staring up at him in seduction. No matter how long he lived he would never see anything more erotic then Ginny Weasley on her knees with his cock in her mouth. The thought almost made him come on the spot. No he would make this last. She could do that to him. Reduce him to the stamina of a hot blooded teenage boy. He arched his hips as she rotated her hands matching the motion of her tongue. Sweet Merlin where did she learn to do that? His grip in her hair tightened as he pumped into her hot mouth. If he didn't stop her she would make him break and he had needed to be inside of her before he would do that.

"Stop," He ordered pushing her off of him.

He yanked her to her feet before she could protest. He pressed her to the wall of the shower lifting her legs and burying his cock hilt deep into her lush body in one swift stroke. Ginny gasped at how full he made her. He was the perfect fit for her it was like he was made for her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him against her needing to feel more of him. He was in her around her she felt as if she could drown in him. Everything about him was almost too much but just enough. She would never get her full of him. She rolled her hips with each stroke of his. She let herself escape into the passion that as him.

"Give me it all," She begged him her whole body ablaze with need. She held on as he thrust fiercely in to her. She held on as he threw her over the edge. She held on to him.

"You are mine," He growled as he felt her orgasm. With her it was always amazing. With her he was always free. She had the ability to strip him of his defenses. She had a way of taking him to the very base form of a man. He wanted to claim her. He wanted to mark her like an animal. She was his crux. She was his salvation.

"Tell me you are mine," He demanded as his own climax took over him.

"Yours," Ginny gasped placing kissing over his face as he surrendered to his body's most basic need. She kissed him as he shuddered, rejoicing in the feeling of him filling her with his seed, "Only yours forever."

They sank to the floor of the shower and laid there. The hot spray beat down on their limbs of jelly. He kept her flushed against him. Not willing to lose the connection between them just yet. Life would mean nothing if she walked away. Matter fact he was pretty sure he would die if she did. He kissed her forehead and linked his hand in her.

"I hope you know I plan to hold you to that," He said before kissing her.


End file.
